Curiosity
by PenguinValentine
Summary: [One shot] Shippo is curious about the word, courting. What does it mean, how is it done? Will he truly find his answer through Kagome and Inuyasha? Or Sango and Miroku?


**Curiosity**

**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: This story was inspired by a dirty story exchanged in instant messages. No, it's not original. Disclaimer. 

And yes, I've posted this story before, under a different name. So, please, don't report me for taking someone's work. Thank you.

* * *

**  
**

Seven years old, little Shippo was curious just like any normal boys. He had been hearing quite a lot about 'courting' from the older boys in school, and had wondered what it was and how it was done.

That day, Shippo went home and saw Miroku and Sango in the kitchen. He listened to them tease each other with words, and they immediately stopped when they spotted Shippo.

"Hey, welcome back," said Miroku as he turned the page of his newspaper.

"Welcome back, Shippo. Do you want some cookies?" asked Sango as she finished putting away the oven mittens back into the drawer.

"Cookies?" Shippo's eyes sparkled like any child by the sound of sweets. He nodded and Sango placed a plate of cookies in front of him along with a glass of milk. As he sat down and placed one into his mouth, he asked aloud, "What's courting?"

Sango dropped the cookie pan as Miroku choked on his coffee.

"What do you they teach you in school?" choked Miroku, breaking the silence. Sango bended down to pick up the dropped cookie pan as she placed it away quickly.

"So, what does it mean?" asked Shippo again, his mind innocent.

"Well, it means a ma--" Miroku had no time to finish his word when Sango clamp her hand around his mouth.

"Miroku! He's too young! He's only seven!" she begin, "Shippo, if you really want to understand the meaning of the word, hide behind the curtains of Kagome and Inuyasha's room."

Shippo obeyed and the next morning in the kitchen while eating breakfast, he explained the whole thing to Sango and Miroku as they listened quietly.

"Kagome and Inuyasha sat and talked for awhile, then Inuyasha started kissing and hugging Kagome. I figured Kagome must have been getting sick because her face started looking all funny-like. Inuyasha must have thought so too, because he put his hand inside Kagome's blouse to feel her heart, just the way the doctor would. Except Inuyasha is not as smart as the doctor is because Inuyasha seemed to have trouble finding Kagome's heart. I guess Inuyasha was getting sick too, because pretty soon both of them started panting and getting all out of breath.

Inuyasha's other hand must have been cold because he put it under Kagome's skirt. About this time Kagome got worse and began to moan and sigh and squirm around and slide down toward the end of the bed, making a few stuffed animals fall from Kagome's bed. One teddy-bear, one penguin, and one silver beanie baby. This was when her fever started. I knew it was a fever, because Kagome told Inuyasha she felt really hot. Finally, I found out what was making them so sick -- a big eel had gotten inside Inuyasha's pants somehow. It just jumped out of his pants and stood there, about 10 inches long, honest! Anyways, Inuyasha grabbed it in one hand to keep it from getting away. When Kagome saw it, she got really scared. Her eyes got all big, and her mouth fell open, and she started calling out to God and stuff like that.

Kagome said it was the biggest one she's ever seen; I should tell her about the ones down at the lake by our house! Anyways, Kagome got brave and tried to kill the eel by biting its head off. All of a sudden, she grabbed it with both hands and held it tight while Inuyasha took a muzzle out of his pocket and slipped it over the eel's head to keep it from biting again. Kagome lay back and spread her legs so she could get a scissor-lock on it and Inuyasha helped by lying on top of the eel. The eel put up a hell of a fight. Kagome started groaning and squealing and Inuyasha almost upset the couch. I guess they wanted to kill the eel by squashing it between them. Inuyasha got up, and sure enough, they killed the eel.

I knew it was dead, because it just hung there. Limp, and some of its insides were hanging out. Kagome and Inuyasha were a little tired from the battle, but they went back to courting anyway. Inuyasha started hugging and kissing her again. By golly, the eel wasn't dead! It jumped straight up and started to fight again. I guess eels are like cats -- they have nine lives or something. This time, Kagome jumped up and tried to kill it by sitting on it. After about another thirty-five minutes of struggle, they finally killed the eel. I knew it was dead, because I saw Inuyasha peeling its skin off and flushing it down the toilet."

"Oh, that was much better for a seven year old boy, Sango," commented Miroku as his hand crept to her ass, holding it firmly. "At least you didn't tell him to stand behind our curtains."

Sango only rolled her eyes as she told Shippo to finish his breakfast before going to the park with his friends. The rest of the morning shall belong to them.

-- _PenguinValentine_


End file.
